


If we're not friends, someone else might love you too.

by dykemcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykemcgrath/pseuds/dykemcgrath
Summary: Lena knows by now that Kara is Supergirl, after all Kara really can't keep anything from her. After another assassination attempt, Kara visits Lena's office to see how she is, asking that she keep herself safe. The two then realise they are no longer just friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lena is back at L-Corp, covering for Sam while she's away. James is taking care of Cat-Co and Kara hasn't been to visit Lena since she went back, when Lena receives yet another attempt on her life, Kara comes to demand she protect herself better, angst ensues.
> 
> -Changed the summary after it was pointed out that it didn't match the story, I had written it to describe the way I wanted the story to go but have not finished it yet! Sorry for any confusion.

"Lena, what did I tell you about getting better security! I wasn't joking."

Kara huffed as she strolled through the large doors of Lena's office. It felt good for Lena to be back at L-Corp, even if it was just momentarily. She had to admit, she had missed her office and the way it made her feel, there was so much freedom to it, so much power. But even more than that, she had missed the way the perky blonde would waltz in, uninvited every other day, whether it was to bring her deep fried goods, to get a statement for a new article, or even to warn her of all the dangers she faced being a Luthor as if she didn't already know.

 "I'm not sure if I quite remember dear, you've only told me four times today!" She chuckled through deep red lips as she stood to greet the smiling dork whom she had missed dearly since being full time at Cat-Co.

 "It's not funny." Kara frowned, a crinkle forming between her brows as she crossed her arms against her broad chest, trying her hardest to look angry. Her chest, Lena focused on, god it _was_  broad, framed with unusually muscular arms which had Lena gripping her bottom lip in order to suppress such thoughts. Calm down, she told herself, Kara was her best friend, nothing more.

 "They happen so frequently, I might as well make a joke out of it as to not frighten myself to death, surely." She wasn't lying, Lena had experienced such attempts ever since Lex had lost his mind, she had convinced herself she was numb to the fear now.

Lena stepped out from behind her desk, inching closer to the quirky reporter in front of her. What exactly she was trying to achieve, she wasn't sure, but there was no stopping her now. Lena felt her knees tremble, weak, barely a foot between her and Kara. The blonde picked up on Lena's heart rate, which was rapidly increasing with every step she got closer, they were so close now their breathing began to sync, it was heavy and full of unspoken tension.

"How boring would life be if we let every little thing that scared us stop us from doing what we really wanted?" Lena asked breathier than ever, breaking the silence the two had created with their lingering stares. The CEO felt Kara's fingers trace her forearm, from the wrist to inner elbow, intricately drawing each vein. Barely stopping over the faint freckles on Lena's paper-white skin, hovering slightly, and moving on. 

 

"I think you might have a point, Luthor. What a shame it would be to let good things go to waste, all because we were too scared." Kara adjusted her glasses, wiping the slight steam which had fogged them up. Oh, how Lena loved when Kara adjusted her glasses, she was so dorky, so real in those moments and it drove Lena wild. 

"A terrible shame." Lena whispered, practically into Kara's mouth, still edging closer. "I'd never forgive myself." She could barely get the words out, staring directly into Kara's eyes took Lena off her game, she was utterly overcome, her knees felt like they were to give out at any second, and her thighs were numb.

"Fear be damned!" Kara practically shouted, her voice quivering as she filled the space between the two. The second she felt Kara's lips press against hers, Lena could no longer will herself to hold back, she intertwined her fingers amongst the blonde lace of hair resting at the nape of Kara's neck. Kara's strong hands felt their way to Lena's waist and allowed themselves to find solace there, the way she had in Lena.

Of all people, Kara, a super, was making out with Lena Luthor in the L-Corp office. Never, in her wildest dreams could she ever have imagined herself doing such a thing. But; nonetheless there they were, stood cradled against one another passionately, in the broad daylight of Lena's white office. And, suddenly Kara could no longer picture herself anywhere else, she didn't want to. Here, with Lena, was perfect. Lena's thin fingers released Kara's neck from their hold as they pulled her blue cardigan off of her broad shoulders, sliding it down her biceps and then forearms before launching it across the room. Amazed at Lena's abruptness, Kara broke the kiss to watch her jacket fly across the room, which was when she spotted the crisp white of the sofa propped up against the pristine walls of the L-Corp office. Just as suddenly as her cardigan had been flung off just moments before, an idea had formed in her mind and before she could even begin to wrap her head around it, she felt herself grip Lena's waist harder, leading her in the direction of the sofa. 

Lena hadn't even had a chance to protest to Kara's sudden notion, not that she would have, before she felt the backs of her calves hit the firm edge of the sofa as she fell back onto it. With Kara landing on top of her, straddling her, Lena had never been happier with Jess' suggestion to add more furniture into the office. Of course, Jess had said it would make the cold office appear homier, Lena didn't think this is what she had in mind. Their lips met one another again as Lena propped herself up with the help of her elbows, which dug into the soft cushions underneath her. Kara's hand edged it's way around Lena's back, under her arm and undid the cold zipper which was pressed against the CEO's pale skin. Lena's own hands began to undo Kara's shirt, not caring to be precise, but with an urgent need for the unnecessary garment to be rid of. Not that Kara hadn't looked incredible in it, Lena had thought, it was just that it would have looked so much better on the dark laminate floor where it wasn't acting as a barricade between her and her most private thoughts. 

Through the opening of her dress, Kara's cold hand sent a jolt up the column of Lena's spine, a reaction she hadn't expected in the least. The only thing she could begin to compare it to would be an electric shock, except that it wasn't like that at all, it had been so much more than that. But, honestly, in that moment, Lena had no time to stop and debate such trivial topics. Who would have guessed that Kara out of all people, a nerdy reporter with an over-eager sense of right and wrong, could have enticed such a reaction. Who would have guessed that the all too soft skin on the tips of Kara's abnormally strong fingers could have sent such a shock through Lena's body, it was like nothing she had ever experienced. But, then again, Lena wasn't used to human contact of any kind and to have someone trace the emotional wounds she felt underneath her bare, fragile skin, well that would have been a shock to anyone's system.

It wasn't just a lack of human contact, it wasn't just a longing to feel another person's skin against hers, no. Lena longed for more than that. She longed for emotional contact, Kara had been the only person to really talk to her, to take an interest, in ways she didn't know were possible. Not only that, but Kara had been the only person who would even look at her, and see past her harsh exterior, she wasn't the monstrous Luthor her brother was. Nor was she the villain she had been made out to be by the media and by James, Kara could see that. She looked at Lena in a way that was more than the sideways glances and judging stares she had come to know, and God had she needed that. Kara looked at her like she was the only person in the room, they weren't friends and they never had been, they had just each been waiting for the other to admit it. But now, with their lips pressed against one another, neither one could deny it. 

Kara's shirt had now joined her soft jacket on the floor beside the sleek, white coffee table, adorned by an ornate chess set which had been disrupted by the flailing of Kara's clothes. Lena's hands were enjoying themselves as they explored the blondes torso, examining the small of her back, where they rested before caressing the muscles of her shoulders. God, Kara had been working out, Lena thought as her fingers continued to hike across the landscape that was Kara's back, she was built of muscle, not that Lena was complaining. Kara's tongue drifted over Lena's, wetting her lips as their lips parted. Lena wore a pout, upon which Kara placed another kiss before shifting down the sofa. Lena was now led down flat, other than her head which lay resting on a pillow which seemed to blend in with the crisp white of the sofa. Kara's lips found the brunettes collar bones, where kissed were planted frequently, careful not to miss even the smallest section. The super then allowed her tongue to trace the collar bones of the Luthor beneath her, where her kisses had paved the way. Lena let out a soft, yet intense moan which only fuelled Kara to continue, her tongue danced along Lena's clavicle to the base of her neck, and then up to her chin. The kisses Kara began to plant against Lena's neck were hard and wet, releasing hard moans now from the brunettes red lips. More so than ever, she wanted Kara, not just as a friend, or a colleague, or any other excuse her brain had tried to come up with, Lena needed Kara. 

And with that, as Lena's hand had found its way to the button of Kara's purple chinos and began to undo it, the blonde had released a long, hard moan and her head flung itself backwards with the intensity, the anticipation. As she began to lean back forward, cowering over her partner as to assert dominance, which Lena was in no position to resist, the tv on the far side of the room had caught her attention. Although, it had been on the entire time, it was now displaying a disruption down town, what looked to be another terror attack, possibly reign. But, surely her team at the DEO could handle it without her, just this once, they had the legion now. Kara could, for once, put herself first, let herself have this moment with Lena which she had dreamt about for so long. She couldn't. Truthfully, Kara had known the answer long before she had allowed her brain to try and justify the excuses. She had a duty, and as much as she wished she could stay and fulfil her fantasies with the youngest Luthor Prodigy, she had a job to do. And so, begrudgingly, and against her better judgment, the Super shot up, a trail of saliva the only thing still connecting her to the woman with which she had just been engaging with so passionately, and scrambled off of the Luthor she had been straddling. She fumbled for her clothes, in a way which was reminiscent of the notorious one night stands she was sure Lena had had her fair share of over the years. 

"I'm sorry Lena, I have to go, I didn't even realise the time and I'm.... Late for something..." Kara rushed, struggling to make up an excuse on the spot "Plans, with.. Alex!" She managed finally, through gritted teeth.

Lena presumed she had been too hasty, Kara hadn't wanted her, she felt guilty that the poor little Luthor liked her and so she had indulged her for a second only to turn her away when she realised what she was doing. 

"Oh, uh okay" Lena mumbled, ashamed at the thought she had pushed Kara away.

The blonde was pushing the last buttons through their respective holes as she began to unfold her cardigan, turning it inside itself as she did. 

"Lena, you've done nothing, I promise, I just forgot is all." Kara began to reassure Lena, seeing the pain in her eyes and knowing she had automatically assumed the worst. "We'll pick this up where we left off when I next see you, trust me. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." She trailed off seductivley after having seen the relief replace the offence which Lena had been so quick to take.

"You promise?" Lena asked, brow raised as if to challenge Kara.

"I promise." Kara breathed in the same way Lena had in the moments leading up to their kiss "Cross my heart, hope to die." She planted a final kiss against Lena's lips before turning to rush out of the room, not realising her cardigan was on inside-out.  


	2. Can I stay with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legions arrival leaves Kara feeling unwanted by the DEO, a terror threat on the news only makes this worse when she desperately wants to help, almost ruining her moment with Lena to do so. The DEO's action only further driving Kara into Lena's open arms. When Alex tells her to stay elsewhere to stay safe, to hide who she is, she knows exactly where she wants to go immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a long time to get out, and it's not very long, I'm sorry, I'll hopefully have more out soon. I did have a second chapter, slightly different to this one but I didn't save it like an idiot, and it deleted itself. I had to rewrite one but I think this version goes in a better direction, anyway. Let me know what you think, and what you would like to see. :)

Rushing out of the large doors leading into Lena's office, Kara was greeted by the beaming smile Jess wore from behind her desk, attempting to hold back soft chuckles when she noticed the nature of Kara's cardigan. "Leaving so soon?" She questioned the perky blonde as she strolled out wearing the same wide grin, silently thanking herself for having had Lena soundproof her office, having suggested it would be a better environment for her to work in. 

"Yeah, something came up, I've got to head out really quick." Kara explained to the dark haired girl behind the desk, she had gotten to know Jess well during her frequent visits to see Lena. 

"Okay, well I'll buzz you straight in if you come back." She told Kara, who sent a nod of acknowledgement back as she continued out the door. 

 

When she was out of the heat regulated building, Kara whipped her phone out of the pocket of the purple chinos which buttons had been undone desperately by Lena just minutes before, even the thought of it had Kara biting her bottom lip, knees weak at the memory. She pressed a chorus of numbers on the dial pad of her touchscreen, as gently as she could as to ensure her strength wouldn't break the fragile glass of the screen as she had done before. Putting the phone to her ear, Kara listened to the dull dial tone as she waited for the phone to be answered, still walking as she did so, a bounce in her step much more intense than usual due to her much improved mood. She stopped dead in her tracks with the sound of the phone being answered, everything was heightened for her and so it had come as a much larger shock than intended when the recipient called out "Hello? Kara, is that you? Why can I see your ear?” it asked. 

"Yes, it's me, Alex. Shoot I must’ve face timed you" She replied, picking her pace up from the slow walk she had resigned herself to, taking the phone away from her ear and holding it infant of her as she continued down the pavement. "I was just wondering, I saw that attack on the news, was it-”

"Reign?" Alex interrupted her sister, not allowing her to even finish, her tone was harsh, serious, even more so than usual. "Yes, we think so. Look, there's no need to come in, we've got it covered. The DEO are working on getting samples from the site, just to see if we can find anything at all which could lead us to her. But you can't go home, not until she's been dealt with, properly."

"Alex, I'm not a child I can protect myself." Kara argued, unhappy with Alex's implications that she couldn't look out for herself, the notorious crinkle forming between her eyebrows as it always had when she didn’t get her way.

 "I'm Supergirl, remember that." She whispered, making sure no one around her had heard.

"I know, how could I forget, but you're also Kara Danvers whether you like it or not. It's too dangerous, I mean it Kara, stay somewhere else. Just listen to me, please. It would be too easy for her, and if something happened-” Alex pleaded with her sister, frustrated with her constant arguments.

"Okay, Alex. I'll find somewhere, I promise." She sighed.

"Thank you, Kara." 

"Are you sure you don't need me to come in, at all?" Kara asked, slightly disappointed she hadn't been needed by the DEO in recent weeks, Mon-El's return hadn't helped with that though, he and his team had been full time residents, there to help with anything they needed.

"No, we're okay right now but I'll call you if something comes up. Stay Safe, Kara, I mean it.”

Kara sighed, her chest heavy, she hadn't realised how much she missed being Supergirl until she didn't need to be. Even if it was just for a while, just while the Legion were there at every call of the DEO, it hurt not to be needed. She turned and slumped back down the way she had come, headed back to the Luthor building, just as she did, a thought entered her mind in an instant. If she couldn't stay at home, and Alex hadn't invited her to stay with her, she could stay with Lena. They could finish what they had started, with no distractions. It was perfect, like a romantic weekend, where she needn’t pretend she was someone she wasn’t. 

 

\------------------

By the time she had made it back into the L-Corp building, which it being Kara, hadn’t taken long. She was giddy with the thought of her and Lena staying together, Kara hadn’t even asked her yet, but her mind was overflowing with images of them staying together. Lena’s hands wrapped around Kara’s neck as she kissed her, wrapped around her waist as they baked together, Kara teaching her all about her favourite recipes, the ones she learned from Eliza, cookies that she and Alex would bake for each other when they fell out. Them passing the time waiting for their cookies with long kisses as they danced around each other in Lena’s no doubt large kitchen to her favourite compositions, or to Kara’s cheesy pop songs. And, after they had eaten all the cookies, Lena eating one and Kara eleven, they’d relax in Lena’s tub, surrounded by a bathroom of candles. Passing out intertwined in the brunettes queen, covered in Egyptian cotton and the warmth of a Kryptonian pressed against the ice-cold skin of a Luthor. 

She was getting ahead of herself, letting her imagination get the best of her, she hadn’t even asked Lena, and who knows she might still have said no. Lena might not have wanted to spend her free time with Kara, she probably regretted what had happened before Kara left. The blonde readied herself to walk back into the building when she was interrupted by a familiar voice. 

 

“Kara! You’re back sooner than expected, I’ll let Lena know you’re coming in.” Jess chirped from behind her desk, pressing the intercom buzzer on her desk to call Lena. “Lena, Miss Danvers is here to see you.”

And with that, Kara realised she had no choice but to go in and ask. Her cardigan still inside out, she waltzed past Jess' desk, shooting her thumbs up at her as if to tell her to open the doors to Lena's office. 

 

“Ahh, Kara dear, I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” Lena greeted, in a seemingly more shocked tone to see Kara back than Jess had. “I thought you wouldn’t be back until much later, what seeing Alex and all”  

 

“Listen Lena, I didn’t leave to see Alex. It was stuff at the DEO, I know, I know, I promised I’d stop running off to stuff like this without telling you but I just-“

 

“You saw it on the news?” Kara was yet again interrupted, it seemed as though she was unable to finish a single sentence today, she nodded ashamedly at the Luthor before her, they were now standing just as close as the had that morning. “I thought you might have, I noticed it on the tv after you left. Listen, Kara darling, you can tell me these things, I thought you were running out because of what happened.”

 

“No, oh Rao no Lena. I just thought, I thought they might have needed my help. But, the Legion are there and so, once again I’m of no use.” She sighed, her breathing heavy and disappointed, Kara needed to be needed, she needed a purpose. 

 

Lena put her hand against Kara’s defined cheekbone. “You’re not of no use Kara, for what it’s worth, I need you.” 

 

Kara’s eyes stared intently at Lena’s lips, her lipstick still smudged from their previous rendezvous, her own lips unable to hide the smile which was forming as a result of Lena's words.

 

“I need to ask you something, Lena..”

 

“Anything, Kara, anything at all.”

 

“Alex tells me I can’t go home, she says it’s too dangerous because of Reign. And… well, I hate to impose but I was wondering-”

 

“You can stay. With me, I mean if that’s what you were going to ask, and God I hope it is because well thats embarrassing if not and I just, well, I’d like it if you were to stay. For your safety, of course. You can stay as long as you’d like.. As long as.. you’d need to, I mean, until Reign is gone.” Lena mumbled, awkwardly, making it worse with every word, why couldn’t she just say yes and have it be done with? 

 

Kara broke Lena’s rambling words, and thoughts, by pressing her lips against hers, her fingers finding their way into Lena’s brunette locks, pulling it roughly from the tight bun it had been in. Lena’s mind then filled with much of the same images Kara’s had, except with less clothing, more kissing, and not so much baking. 

 

 

"Rambling aside, of course you can stay, Kara. You know I could never live with myself if something happened to you. I- I- don't know what I'd do, Kara, I can't imagine it. If, if something happened, and I hadn't been there I just-"

Kara cut her off again, pressing her lips firmly against the Luthor's. Lena's lips were soft, her tongue wetting Kara's own lips as it traced them between kisses. Lena pulled her head away, slowly, resorting back to the intimate stare she had engaged in before.

“Listen, Kara, while I’d love to do this all day, and I would. I’ve got just a ton of meetings today with some really big clients.”

 

“Oh, yeah, totally. Sorry, I didn’t even think, I’ve gotta head back to Cat-Co any way. I’ve got a ton of deadlines and not enough time, so I’ll head there and?”

 

“And?” Lena smirked, suggestively, “I’ll pick you up when I’ve finished and we’ll head, _home_ ” She winked at the blonde, kissing her once again. 

 

This was it, it was as if her and Kara were a real couple, as if they didn’t have to deal with murder, and superheroes and everything else which had ruined their chances. As if they were just normal, it wasn’t a Luthor and a Super, it was Kara and Lena. There was no

 Mon-El, no Reign, no one at all to ruin them in that moment. 

 

“See you at _home_.” Kara grinned, smile stretching from ear to ear, overjoyed with the thought of living with Lena, even temporarily. 

 

As Kara began to head out of the immaculate office, Lena called out to her. “Kara, your jacket’s inside out!” She laughed, watching Kara’s expression change instantly as she fiddled with her jacket, still stumbling out of the room. Lena's laugh erupted as Kara almost tripped over her arms, wriggling in the seemingly complicated cardigan.


	3. Rough Day? Think I can cheer you up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's back to work at Cat-Co after Lena tells her she's more than welcome to stay with her. Kara has a stressful day at work and Lena has an idea to cheer her up. They ultimately realize they can longer resist the temptation toward one another even though they haven't really made any conscious effort to do so.

After a long day at Cat-Co, Kara found herself less than pleased despite the two articles she had written and the four she had begun drafts on, researching meticulously all the while, compiling titles, and mood boards, and bodies of text to follow up on. She could find no stories she felt were worth publishing. Even the ones she had already begun to write lacked inspiration, there was no real story to be told, nothing of any value, intellectual or otherwise. Kara stared at her computer, expressionless, hoping for a story worth telling. National City hadn’t been the same in recent weeks, Legion's arrival meant that the threat posed by Reign was gone and Lena had been so invested in her work she had no time for new inventions or discoveries. There was nothing to report on, the only stories being published were drab celebrity gossip and fashion columns.

A lack of Reign meant Supergirl was of no use right now, and the absence of headlines meant that apparently nor was Kara. She left the reception, deflated and ready to make her way to Lena’s apartment, at least there she felt needed, she felt as though someone would benefit from her presence. Though now she had become the needy one, staying at Lena's in the fear that she was unsafe, Lena didn't depend on her, she was dependant on Lena. The Super began toward the door, much less impressive than those at L-Corp, she remained unimpressed with the goings on of the day so far and knew she needed Lena to up her mood. Kara tapped her new key card, issued by Lena the first week of her running Cat-Co in an attempt to reduce ‘unwarrented guests’, only to find a large town car waiting outside. This was the exact opposite of what she needed at that moment.

“Excuse me!” She called out as she began to walk toward it, huffing and sighing as she did so, reaching the blacked out window of the front seat and tapped on the glass, as soft as she could to avoid smashing it even in her rage. “You aren’t allowed to park here sir, this is a private space!”

She called out, still tapping on the window, “Unless you have a permit, you’re going to have to move this vehicle.” Despite her incessant calling, the car didn’t move and Kara soon became restless, having her instructions not be listened to was one of her biggest pet peeves, something Lena soon found after having spent so much time with her. As much as Kara Zor-El may have been a risk taker, Kara Danvers was a sucker for structure and thus, a strict rule follower, unless of course, the situation regarded Lena in which case she was entirely lenient.

“Sir, you’re going to have to move this vehicle, there’s a guest car park around the back of the building.” Amidst her frustration, Kara had folded her arms, resembling the pose of an inconvenienced middle-aged woman. At the sound of a window’s retreat down into the car door, Kara’s head jerked to face the back or the town car where Lena’s head stuck out of the window, she began to chuckle at the blonde who now wore a fierce crinkle in her brow. Maybe she was wrong, maybe this was exactly what she had needed. At the mere sight of Lena, Kara's face lit up, a wide smile forming, acting somewhat like a mask for the crinkle which still sat between her eyebrows.

“Kara, darling would you please stop harassing Jonathan, he is quite the excellent driver and I don’t believe his parking is anything to make a fuss over.” Lena called out to Kara who had flushed bright red with embarrassment at the realisation that Lena had come to pick her up and she had completely erupted at her driver for no reason at all.

“Would you get in the car?” Lena called, opening the door as an invitation for Kara to sit beside her on the rich, dark leather. The blonde hurried over, smoothing the pleats in her grey slacks as she effortlessly slid into the seat beside Lena, their hands brushing as she settled into the backseat.

“I'm so sorry, Lena. How embarrassing! I’ve just had one of those days, I can’t seem to find a single worthwhile story and with the DEO having everything under control with the Legion, Reign won’t even make headlines anymore. It’s been stressful.” Kara complained into Lena’s shoulder as she practically collapsed onto the Luthor on the seat beside her. 

“Rough day? I think I might know how to make you feel better.’’ Lena whispered suggestively into the blonde’s ear as she used her thin fingers to pull Kara’s face toward her own.

“Is that so?” Kara breathed back, her voice almost caught in Lena’s surprising proposition. “How’s that?” She smiled, edging her head closer to Lena’s as she did so, nothing but an inch between their lips. Kara picked up on Lena’s breathing quicken and matched it with her own sudden gulps of air.

“Just wait till we get back.” Lena sighed, heavy and desperate for the blonde facing her. "Now, why don't you tell me just what's happened today." She pulled herself closer to Kara, who continued to fall apart into her shoulder, Lena's arm wrapping around her, using her other hand to swipe the blonde curls from where they sat across Kara's face.

"It's just that I'm not needed, not at Cat-Co, not at the DEO, not anywhere. All I can do is lay low. There's nothing I can do to help, nothing I can contribute."

"Now that's not true is it, dear?" Lena began, her eyes scanning Kara's own as she spoke, softly. "I need you."

"You do?" That had been all Kara had needed to hear, reassurance that Lena did in fact, need her. All they truly needed was one another, even temporarily losing her responsibility as Supergirl was nothing in compared to what losing Lena would feel like. 

'Of course, I do Kara, I wouldn't be here if I didn't. And there's plenty that we can do, to pass the time until the DEO need you again, which they will." She assured Kara, biting her lip as if to hint that by saying they'd pass the time she meant that she and Kara would finally spend the night together, as she had imagined in the weeks prior, ever since they met. 

\--------------------------------------

The town car pulled up outside of Lena’s towering apartment, after what had seemed to Kara and Lena like forever. Moments after they had pulled up, the pair remained intertwined, unaware of their surroundings let alone their arrival at Lena's building. Jonathan coughed as if to inform them that they had in fact, arrived. Lena smiled, breaking her gaze from Kara’s and thanked Jonathan, telling him she’d see him again in the morning before ushering Kara out and into the large glass doors of the apartment reception. They made their way into the elevator and up to Lena’s penthouse, with Lena relentlessly mocking Kara for instructing her driver to move and Kara pouting at her to “stooooooopppp being so meannnnn”.

With Lena’s apartment door closed and the two finally, inside, they were both overly giddy, giggling together as if tipsy, seeing the fun in Kara’s need to follow rules and enforce them upon others. “Look, Kara dear, if you weren’t so adorable, we’d have no fun. You’re strong-minded, it’s admirable really.”

“Hmm, is that so?” Kara said, sulking. She knew that she’d get her way around Lena if she sulked. No matter what it was about, sulking always worked out in her favour. And she wasn’t about to miss the opportunity to get what she wanted, especially when she knew exactly what it was that she wanted.

“Yes darling, you know the rules and you stick to them,” Lena stated, attempting to refuse Kara of the satisfaction she’d gain from Lena giving in so easily, though she fully intended to give in eventually. The brunette made her way over to the long white sofa, modern in design and large in size, she dropped her bag onto the floor beside it and slipped out of her Louboutins before beckoning the blonde to come closer.

Kara followed Lena’s instruction and made her way over, slipping out of her own, more moderately priced heels and dropping her pink, pastel cardigan to the ground. “I don’t _always_ to stick to the rules, Lena. You should know that by now.” Almost questioning Lena’s knowledge of her, Kara edged even closer until she was at touching distance from the Luthor. Their eyes met and Kara could hear the abnormally fast pace of their heart’s beating sync with one another.

“Is that so?” Lena echoed the words the Super had whispered only moments before, her eyebrow raised and breathing heavy and quick. “Prove it.”

"Was that a challenge?" Kara's eyebrow raised, mirroring Lena's and a smirk formed across her face.

"Yes, yes it was" Lena whispered, barely audible, even to Kara.

Just as quickly as the words had left her mouth, Kara had filled the gap between them the only way she knew how to, her lips hit Lena’s like they never had done before. In the months she had known Lena, this wasn’t the first time they’d crossed the boundaries of friendship but this felt different, it wasn’t just experimental or to ease their loneliness. They weren’t merely touch-starved and in need of physical connection, they longed one another, each yearned for the other in a way neither of them had ever felt. This was a new feeling, Kara had never felt anything close with Mon-El and nor had Lena with James, no, this was completely different. Different even from their exchanges earlier that day, it felt real in more ways than one, as if connecting on a base level. Sure, Lena had gone to college, she’d been with plenty of women, she knew exactly who she was and thus was sure of her feelings for Kara. As their lips parted, their stares lingered and in that moment, they both knew, they felt at home with one another.

Kara pressed her hand against the small of Lena’s back and pulled her up so that the brunette's legs were straddled around her strong hips. Their lips met once again, Lena’s tongue brushed along the edges of Kara’s top lip, before sliding it into her mouth and allowing it to glide over Kara’s own tongue. The Luthor’s hands held the Super’s hair, gripping it as Kara walked them both to Lena’s room. She tightened her grip as Kara laid her down onto her Queen size bed, which seemed to stretch further than any bed Kara had ever seen before. She lent over Lena, pulling away from their kiss only to press their lips together once more, agonizing for more, aching to kiss every inch of Lena's body, to feel the delicate hairs on her skin prickle as she traced her fingers along the silhouette of her body.

Lena cowered, her back beginning to arch with Kara's touch, hips rolling into Kara's own, beckoning her to continue. Kara took the invitation without hesitation and broke from their kiss, allowing her lips to plant small, wet kisses along the length of Lena's neck, covering her collar bones. Kara allowed her tongue to follow the trail made by her map of small, kisses, all the way back to Lena's harsh jawline where Kara allowed her tongue to retreat back into her mouth. Lena leant forward, urging Kara to pull down the zipper on the deep blue, all too revealing dress the CEO wore as Lena began to return the favour, undoing the buttons on Kara's shirt. 

In an instant, Kara flipped Lena over which had garnered a soft moan from the brunette, who's zipper had now been completely undone. Kara's lips traced Lena's spine, slow and soft, pulling the dress off of her all the while until she lay in the black lace of her underwear. Kara continued to plant kisses along Lena's back, feeling her shiver with every touch. Lena turned herself back over, unable to resist the urge to kiss Kara, to feel their lips graze one another, Kara's teeth gripping onto Lena's bottom lip as one hand held the Luthor's jaw, the other making its way down Lena's waist, her fingernails digging ever so slightly into her pale skin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is written slightly differently to the other chapters but I think that's just because I haven't written in quite some time. I know this has taken forever and this chapter might seem unfinished but I felt as though I should put something up while I had it. I don't tend to write more intimate scenes and so it's a process. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for even reading in the first place. :)


End file.
